Hatsuharu Sohma
Hatsuharu Sohma is one of the supporting of the Fruits Basket series and and cursed by the spirit of the ox/cow of the zodiac. In the 2001 anime serie, he is voiced by Akio Suyama in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Justin Cook in the English version of the anime. In the 2019 anime serie, he is voiced by Makoto Furukawa in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Justin Cook in the English version of the anime. Appearance He has white with black roots for hair. He is usually shown wearing various jewelry and leather accessories, which, according to an author's note, he makes himself. As zodiac form, he is a black-and-white spotted Ox. Personality Hatsuharu is depicted as having a Yin and Yang personality, which mirrors the Ox's traditional personality characteristics in the zodiac. The Sohmas call these two sides of his personality his "white" and "black" sides. He is an older-brother figure to the younger zodiac members, and is usually calm and placid, but, if provoked, can become enraged. History He has a reputation in the family for being somewhat stupid, and when he was a child he blamed Yuki Sohma, the current Rat, for it because of the story of how the Rat tricked the Ox to become first in the zodiac. After Yuki asked Hatsuharu whether he believes he is stupid, he realized the mental trap and has since loved Yuki. Hatsuharu is in love with Rin Sohma and has an on-again/off-again secret relationship with her. He is protective of those he cares about, especially Rin, Yuki, Kisa and Hiro, and once confronts and almost punches Akito for confining Rin, and looked for Kisa when she ran away from home. Hiro admires Hatsuharu as a brother figure, even calling him Haru-nii ("big brother Haru"), but also believes that Haru is too nice to everybody for his own good. Hatsuharu has a bad sense of direction, and once becomes lost for three days in another town while looking for Kyo in order to challenge him. He likes to tease Kyo in a deadpan way; Kyo in turn calls him "downright lewd" for saying Momiji should keep wearing the girls' uniform until he gets bigger. Trivia *He is around 15–17 years old. *His First Japanese Voice Actor, Akio Suyama is best known for voicing as Hige from Wolf's Rain. *His First Child Japanese Voice Actress, Akemi Okamura is best known for voicing as Hinoe from Natsume's Book of Friends series. *His Second Japanese Voice Actor, Makoto Furukawa is best known for voicing as Yūjin Ōzora from Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters. *His Second Child Japanese Voice Actress, Mariko Higashiuchi also voices Killer B as Child from Naruto Shippuden. *His English Voice Actor, Justin Cook is best known for voicing as Baldorias S. Fanghini from Black Cat, Leon Kuwata from Danganronpa: The Animation, Raditz from Dragon Ball series and Yusuke Urameshi from YuYu Hakusho. *His Second Child English Voice Actress, Morgan Berry also voices Yoshiko Tsushima from Love Live! Sunshine!!. *Natsuki Takaya derived his name from the first month, hatsuharu meaning "new year" or "early spring," which is the month of the Ox, of the traditional Japanese calendar, though his name is written with different kanji than the month. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Cursed Category:In Love Category:Martial Artists Category:Parents Category:Mutated Category:Teenagers Category:Outright Category:Loyal Category:Tricksters Category:Neutral Good Category:Rivals Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Brutes Category:Spouses Category:Fruits Basket Heroes Category:Arrogant